


Il profumo del mosto selvatico

by Onki



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Parallel Universes, Work will not be updated for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: Santino gets weird dreams about a life he never knew and only saw in movies, messing him up in real life. As he struggles, his friend - John, comes to his aid, understanding him like no one else.





	Il profumo del mosto selvatico

**Author's Note:**

> It is frozen work

“ _You have a beautiful home, John.”_

Santino woke up from another repetitive dream that has been reoccurring constantly for the past month. He’d get lengthy dreams, but only snippets sticking to him by the time he woke up.

Usually, dreams featured him walking around living a normal life, doing the most mundane life such as eating, walking around, talking, minus rich surroundings and bodyguards – which was nice, then came the other part which included shooting and torturing people. When he told his mother about his dreams, she started berating him about his video games, about how it’s influencing him. As if. But still, it was a bizarre experience.

As of late, he started having dreams about his friend, John. He looked rugged, with a beard alone at some mansion, yet he was still so eerily similar to John he knows so well. Also his dreams featured a woman, Ares? She seemed to be mute, but Santino automatically communicated with her, understanding what she's signing at him. To add up, he never saw her in his lifetime, so it irked him as well, making him wonder whether she existed in real life or it was just another passing stranger in the streets that subconsciously stuck with him.

“ _Santi, wake up or you’re going to be late for your school”,_ his mother called from the kitchen, making him curse and rouse from the bed.

He half-woke drifted towards the bathroom, dream from earlier still in his head.

First time it happened, he brushed it off as just a bizarre dream – who didn’t have really realistic dream that included their friends? But then it started to repeat itself more often than he could count – well, not repeat, it kind of just continued, people in his dream mentioning what has happened during the previous night. Everything seemed somehow normal, and only most violent or bright ones sticking with him in the morning. It was driving him insane.

Santino has told about his weird dreams to John, who only brushed it off as his vivid fantasy working up, so Santino stopped telling him about them.

\---

“You’ve been distracted lately”, John flops down beside him, handing a can of soda, “Need to talk?”

“Wow, worlds have turned, John asking _me_ to talk? Am I dreaming?” Santino put his hand on his chest with a comically exaggerated face of shock pinching his wrist as well.

“Jackass”, Wick smiled into his drink, making a loud gulp from it, “Well, I’ve done my role as a friend and asked you. Now you’ll never accuse me of being a shitty friend.”

“God, I did that _once_.”

“Was enough.”

“At that time you were just using me!” Santino countered.

“Here we go again.”

“You just wanted to get into my sister’s pants!”

“That’s not..”  John trailed off with a troubled face, turning towards the TV instead.

“See? You never even try to tell me anything. Aren’t friends supposed to tell each other everything”, Santino studied John’s face. Blue light from the screen dancing across his features, making sharp shadows on it.

“Alright, fine, I’ll tell you everything. I wake up with a morning wood, but I ignore it and go take a huuge dump”, John started, coming closer to Santino.

“Gross, alright, fine, I get it”, Santino snapped, pushing the other boy away. Guess his side of story will never be uncovered, “Well, I still get those dreams”, Santino quietly said, looking towards the TV again. A feeling of unease grew inside of him.

Silence from the other boy made Santino continue, “And it’s getting too real. And I saw you. And I saw her as well, Gianna, all grown up. John, it’s messing me up. I don’t know what’s real anymore. What if that’s my reality and this is just my dream? I mean dreams never repeat, they just continue and it’s fucked. You'd think after a while, I'd recognize the dream, but, no, I don't I really think I am some Italian mafia's capo.”

Santino hadn’t noticed that his whole body started shaking until he felt calming patterns John does whenever his dog felt agitated. He still couldn’t calm down, his breaths coming in sporadic forms, room’s edges starting to turn black, making everything look hazy. Then he felt a slap to his face, making his head turn.

“The _fuck_ , John”, Santino looked at the other boy with anger, holding his burning cheek now.

“Well, that snapped you out of it”, and, yes, truly, world was in more focus for him.

“Do that again and I’ll burn down your house”, Italian boy growled, still giving him the stink eye.

“Yea, sure”, John relaxed, grabbing his drink again, “But if it’s so serious, maybe you should pay a visit to a doctor.”

“You sayin’ I’m a nutjob?” his accent thickening, when his temper rose.

“Whoa, calm down, buddy, just a suggestion. No need to get all fussy on me”, John playfully pushed him, “So, what’s me doin’ in your dream now? Blowing up the White House?”

“No, you had a wife", a whistle came from the other boy, accompanied with a laugh. "But she died. Think her name was Helen, and I was with this other girl, I mean woman, and we decided to pay a visit to you.”

“Scoring dream girls, huh?”

“No. John, you wouldn’t _ever_ want to mess with Ares. She was my right-hand man. I guess woman. Anyways, she just killed people so ruthlessly. And then there’s my sister, and _her_ bodyguard was Cassian.”

“Well, ain’t so different from now. He’s like a dog with his bone around your sister, growling at everyone who comes close”, John brushed it off, “But, yea, weird how your brain is really consistent with your dreams. That’s like, free TV series – but it’s in your head.”

That night, Santino spent the whole time telling everything he remembered from his dreams to John, who was listening to him attentively, without looking at him as if he was the crazy one, movie on the screen long ago forgotten,. It felt much better when he told everything, making him calm down a little bit.

He hadn’t noticed falling asleep on the couch in front of the TV, but he came back into his dreams. And he couldn’t even realize that it was a dream. And he asked John to whack his sister, but upon receiving a refusal, burned down his home.

“Hey, Santi, you’re drooling all over my chest now. You’re even worse than Dog”, reality merged with his visions, making Santino confused and disoriented, “Come on, move your ass.”

Finally, everything set back after few seconds. His name was Santino D’Antonio and he was an ordinary high school student. Yes.

“Stop nagging at me in the morning, you're worse than mamma. And your shirt is already hideous, don’t bother with it”, the curly boy barely managed, voice rough from the sleep. But he was indeed drooling on John’s chest, making an impressive big wet spot.

“Right, just get off of me.”

“What’s the rush, it’s Saturday anyways”, Santino moved around a bit to stretch, then he felt it: John’s morning wood was poking him in his thigh. “Right, yes”, he gave an awkward cough, quickly standing up, trying to avoid touching his friend in the process, who stood up as well, making a swift turn to the bathroom.

“Well, that was weird.”

 


End file.
